


Little Earthquakes

by Kitty reader inserts (Kittyboo98)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Children, Counseling, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Loneliness, Loss, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Character Death, Past Suicide Attempt, Sexual Content, Single Parent Levi, Slow Build, Starting Over, Teacher Reader, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyboo98/pseuds/Kitty%20reader%20inserts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things happen that shake your world and make it crumble. These little earthquakes leaving you to rebuild and start over. After crossing paths with another shattered soul, you both learn that love might be what you need to fill in the cracks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Yes I'm back again with another story :) I had this one sitting around for a bit but I just couldn't wait anymore. This is a bit of a sad beginning but it will get better as we near the ending. Thanks for reading!

You place two mugs of coffee on the table and placed some bread in the toaster. You go through your bag for the third time this morning making sure you had all the notes and itineraries you needed for this week. The summer session had started a few weeks ago at the daycare center, where you have been employed for almost a year now. 

You weren't new to teaching, having been licensed for about 5 years now. Some changes in your life had resulted in  relocating from your old small town to the big city taking the open position at a busy daycare/preschool. Conveniently for you, your aunt had informed you that your cousin Eren had been looking for a roomate since his friend Armin had moved to be closer to the college he was attending. 

Eren worked at the same daycare as you every summer to earn money for college expenses. The daycare always hired extra helpers for the summer as there were a lot more children attending during the summer break from school. The children at the center ranged in age from as young as infants to children as old as five.

There were several different rooms that grouped the children by age. You were in charge of the five year olds this summer. It was a nice break being in charge of children who could feed themselves and use the bathroom on their own.

You glance at the clock and frown. "Eren Yeager, get out here now and eat something, we're going to be late!" After a series of groans and banging noises, Eren finally shuffles out to the kitchen.He sits down at the table and yawns reaching for a mug of coffee. "Ugh, I am so tired." He groans and starts drinking his coffee. You smirk at him. "That's what happens when you stay up all night playing video games,Eren." 

Eren glares at you. "It's not my fault that fucking Jean was bragging about his fucking perfect score and how no one could beat him so I had to  prove him wrong so he would shut the fuck up!" You finish your coffee and sigh rolling your eyes. "Let's just get going, I don't want to be bitched at by Ymir for being late." You both clear the table and get ready to leave.

* * *

 

After leaving the apartment, you start walking quickly towards the elevator with Eren trailing behind you slowly. You are checking your emails not paying attention when you collide with some one. "I'm so sorry!" You say apologetically as you look up at the person you almost knocked over. You groan internally when you see that it was Jean who lives just a few doors down from you and Eren. 'Why did it have to be him?' You think to yourself. You can already sense Eren's anger behind you.

And now Jean is blushing, 'great'. "It's ok (y/n), I know you were probably in a hurry because Yeager is dragging his ass as usual." He says with a smirk.  _'He is kind of cute but he can be pretty immature when Eren is involved'_ you sigh. You immediately put your arm out catching Eren with it just as he started to charge forward. "No,Eren." You say firmly and drag him towards the now open elevator shooting Jean a slight glare who is still smirking at Eren.

* * *

 

You actually make it to work on time. You  enter the passcode to the door and both of you enter. You both scan your badges and enter the front office. Ymir is already at her desk near the check in window looking bored as usual. "Good morning Ymir." You call to her cheerfully. She raises an arm in a limp wave.

"Mornin' (y/n), Jaegerbomb" She says with an evil smirk. Eren's cheeks flare up with embarassment. "Come on that happened ages ago, Ymir, please stop calling me that!" Eren whines. Ymir laughs. "It was a month ago and we had to have a plumber come in to snake the drain, so fucking gross." Eren stomps out the office probably going to complain to Krista about Ymirs constant teasing. 

You duck into the break room and let out a laugh quietly. In the beginning of the summer, the weekend before the new season started, Ymir and Krista invited all the employees to a party at their house. Everything was going fine until Sasha and her boyfriend Connie kept daring Eren to drink several shots of Jaegermeister. He made it to about 6 before he promptly ran into the kitchen and puked in the sink. 

He apologised profusely the next morning and cleaned the mess and even paid the bill for the plumber. Ymir still tortures Eren about it at least once a week. She'd probably stop if he didn't react every single time.You just shake your head and make your way to the classroom. 

Krista greets you with her usual brilliant smile as you enter. "Good morning (f/n)!"she exclaims cheerfully. "Good morning Krista." You reply returning the smile. Krista was one of the head teachers and your partner for the summer session,both of you sharing the large classroom. She was a favorite among the children with her cheerful disposition and her captivating smile. She almost looked like a real princess with her perfect blonde hair and blue eyes that almost sparkled. 

Krista is a sweetheart most of the time as long as you don't get on her bad side. Even Ymir was afraid of Krista's wrath after experiencing it in the past. You and Krista however seem to be a perfect fit as a team. You both move around the classroom setting up the different fun centers for the children and go over the schedule for the day. You finish just in time as the doors open and the children start streaming in bringing the start of another busy day.

* * *

 You nervously fidget in your chair in the office not knowing what to expect. Krista had asked you to fill in for her at a parent/teacher meeting at the last minute because she had forgotten she had a prior appointment. You've had meetings before but with parents you were familiar with. Since this was your first summer session, there were a few new faces.

Claire Ackerman was usually a sweet little girl. You had grown quite fond of her bubbly giggles and curious nature. She was always so well behaved until yesterday. Something seemed to be bothering her causing her to act out so Krista scheduled a meeting with Claire's father. 

You hear a noise and notice Eren smirking in the doorway. "I heard you got stuck meeting Mr. Ackerman today." You frown at him. "Ok, I want to know what the deal is Eren, what should I be expecting?" He plops into the chair across from you. "Well from what I remember from last summer, he was not exactly fun to deal with." You give a frustrated sigh.

"What does that mean?" You ask dreading the answer. "I know he actually made Marco cry last year over not cleaning a table properly." He says smirking again. "That is not true Eren, I told you my allergies were bothering me that day!" You jump having never witnessed Marco ever raise his voice like that. 

Before the conversation can continue you hear footsteps coming down the hallway and Eren pokes his head out of the door. "Good luck (y/n), I'll go help Marco stack the nap mats." He says while practically running out of the room, Marco right behind him. 

* * *

 

After having made introductions, you are now seated in the office with Claire's father. The only thing that Claire seemed to share with him were those beautiful grey eyes that were almost silver in the right light. She must have gotten her copper hair from her mother. Eren's assessment certainly seemed correct. This was not going to be fun.

"Thank you, for coming Mr. Ackerman." You say trying to sound more cheerful than frightened. "Can we cut the bullshit and just get to the point so we can get the over with?" He says in a bored tone.  _'Thanks a lot Krista'_ you think to yourself, now pretty sure that Krista's 'appointment' was a clever excuse. 

"Ok, well Claire is usually very well behaved but yesterday she had to be placed in time out for using offensive language 2 times." You take out the notes from yesterday. "Claire threw her nap mat across the room saying that nap time is "fucking bullshit" " you read out loud feeling slightly embarrassed repeating this.

Mr. Ackerman sighs."Well I can't argue with that, nap time is bullshit." You decide to just finish the next part before getting into this argument. " She threw her entire lunchbox in the garbage because "shitty glasses" is trying to poison her. Now he is smirking. "That woman is an abomination, I wouldn't eat that shit either." 

"I assume we are talking about Hange?" You say trying not to show your aggravation. "Obviously." You sigh. "Hange is her caretaker, why would you put someone you don't trust with your daughter?" Now he is glaring at you."I trust her just not her fucking cooking!" He says getting annoyed.

"I'm not used to dealing with this bullshit, okay?" He snaps at you. "Maybe your wife would rather discuss this if you're not comfortable?" You ask trying to keep things calm. "Well that would be impossible since she's been dead for 4 fucking years." He says angrily. You gasp, feeling terrible. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know." You say softly.  

He sighs. "Look, I didn't mean that, it's not your fault." He runs a hand through his hair. "It's hard doing this shit on my own sometimes." You take a deep breath. "I think you are doing a good job, Claire speaks very fondly of you." You smile. He sighs. "Thanks, I apologize for yelling at you, I don't want to answer to Claire for making her favorite teacher upset."  You smile. "Well it  was nice meeting you, Mr. Ackerman." You put your hand out to shake. He shakes it. "Levi." You blush "um, thanks for coming, Levi." He nods and heads down the hallway. You can't help but laugh when you hear him yell. "I told you to stay in the car shitty glas-I mean Hange!" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the start of another adventure. Feedback always appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Eren, you run into Levi unexpectedly.

"I like your picture Claire, it looks like you had a good time last weekend." You tell Claire as she happily fills in some more colors to her drawing. It was nearing the end of the day and the kids were drawing pictures of their favorite thing they did over the past weekend.

You point to a smiling stick figure wearing what appears to be a kerchief on their head and an apron sweeping a room. "Wow, Claire it looks like your Dad was really happy this weekend." She smiles. "Daddy is always happy when he gets to clean on his day off, Miss (f/n)!" She giggles.

"Well if he likes to clean that much maybe he can come by my place and make Eren clean his room." You add with a smirk. Eren is a good roomate but he could be super lazy. It was like pulling teeth to get him to even put his dirty clothes into the laundry hamper in the bathroom. 

"Is that Hange over there, why is she sad?" You ask pointing to a stick figure wearing glasses and a frown. "Auntie Hange tracked mud all over the floor Daddy just mopped so she got time out." Claire said with a tiny smirk. "Are those cookies?" You ask pointing to the tray the little stick figure version of Claire is holding wearing a wide crayon smile. "Uh huh, Daddy makes the best cookies, way better than Auntie Hange's!" She frowns slightly."I wish Daddy was home every weekend, I miss him." You pat her head. 

"I'm sure your Dad wishes he could be off every weekend too Claire but he always makes things extra fun when he does get to stay home, right?" You ask Claire who nods, a smile replacing her frown. 

* * *

 As you finish wiping down the tables after all of the children have been picked up, Marco approaches you. "Hey (f/n), I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out with us Friday night?" He asks giving you his usual sunny grin. "Friday, what are your plans?" He follows you out of the classroom as you exit and lock the door. "Um just going to dinner at the diner with Ymir, Krista, Sasha, Connie and Jean, l -" You sense a presence behind you and Marco stops midsentence. "No way." You had a feeling you knew who was interrupting. "You turn around and face the intruder. "First of all, Eren, it's rude to interrupt a conversation you aren't involved in and second, I am an adult and can make my own choices and I am not going to turn down a fun night with friends because you and Jean can't get along!" You say annoyed, folding your arms across your chest. You turn to Marco with an apologetic smile. "I would love to join you guys on Friday, what time did you have in mind?" Marco goes back to smiling. "About 7:30, I look forward to seeing you." He says and walks into the office. 

You face Eren who is still wearing a scowl. "Aren't you hanging out with Armin and Mikasa on Friday anyway?" You ask. "Yes but I know that horseface planned this on purpose because I won't be there." You sigh. "Eren, I think Jean is a nice guy and he is fun to hang out with and maybe I would consider a date in the future but right now I am not ready for a relationship, I mean a romantic one." Eren lets out a sigh of relief.

"That doesn't mean you can tell me who I can and cannot date though Eren, keep that in mind." He sighs, defeated. "I'm sorry (f/n), I shouldn't keep you from having fun, but if horse- I mean Jean ever hurts you, I will kick his ass!" He says clenching his fist. You smile and hug him. "I'll keep that in mind." You then go to gather up your things so you can both go home.

* * *

You hum happily to yourself as you stand at the kitchen counter slicing vegetables for a salad to go with dinner. Suddenly Eren comes bounding into the room excitedly. "(F/n), I finally caught that Pokemon I ve been looking for!"

Right before he can show you his latest conquest he trips over his open shoelace and accidentally jolts forward, bumping against you. You feel a sting of pain as the knife you are holding slips and cuts into your finger. "Shit!" You scream dropping the knife and quickly grab a clean dish towel to apply pressure to the wound.

Eren backs up and looks over to you in worry. "Fuck, I am so sorry (f/n)!" He shouts already on the verge of crying. "It was an accident Eren but please be more careful next time." You reply moving the towel off your finger to assess the bleeding. "Crap, I think I might need stitches, can you drive me to the emergency room, Eren?" Eren nods trying to brush away his tears. "Of course I can (f/n) besides its my fault to begin with."  You rinse your finger under cool water in the kitchen sink and rewrap your finger in the dish towel.

 

* * *

 

"I'm still really sorry, (f/n)." Eren says to you sadly as you both wait in an exam room for a doctor since the nurse in triage confirmed that you did need stitches. "You've apologised about 15 times now, Eren, I forgive you, it was an accident so just calm down okay?" You say sincerely and Eren takes a breath and starts to calm down. 

"Well this looks like my first Pokemon Go related injury, didn't you read the shitty pay attention to your surroundings warning, (f/n)?" A famliar voice interrupts from the open doorway. You jump while simultaneously blushing in embarrassment . "I wasn't playing it, he was." You point to the still guilty looking Eren. "You're a doctor?" Eren asks as you facepalm internally. Levi walks into the room and washes his hands at the sink. He dries them with a paper towel and turns to Eren. "Tch, I certainly hope so, since I've spent at least a decade going to fucking medical school idiot." Eren frowns. 

Levi finishes wrapping your newly stitched finger in gauze. "You can take the dressing off tomorrow and you'll need to come back in 5-7 days to have the sutures removed." He tells you after he discards the various packaging from the bandages and washes and dries his hands again. 

You smirk. Levi raises an eyebrow at you. "What?" He asks. "I'm kind of disappointed, when Claire told me that you are out all night saving people, I thought maybe you were some kind of superhero." You laugh nervously. You are surprised to see Levi smirk back. "I consnsidered it but I'm not into wearing spandex." He replies in a totally deadpan manner. Eren rolls his eyes.

"Can we go now?" He whines. You blush "I'm sorry, it's past Eren's bedtime and he's getting cranky." You chuckle softly. "You're free to go but make sure you're more careful, I know what it's like to live with an individual who can't grasp the concept of being an adult." He says with an almost smile. Eren grumbles and starts walking towards the door. 

"Thanks for your help." You tell Levi as you start to head to the door as well. You pause for a moment. "Don't I get a lollipop for being a good patient?" You ask smirking. "Tch, I take back what I said about you being an adult." You laugh and leave the room quickly blushing.

"Levi, are you smiling?" A tall blonde man asks coming up next to him in the hallway. "Fuck off Erwin." Levi replies and stalks off while Erwin shakes his head and laughs.Its the first time he's seen his friend smile in years.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Claire comes running up to you waving a small snack bag. "Miss (f/n)!" She hands you the bag containing a homemade cookie. "Thank you, Claire, that's very nice of you." You smile at her. "Daddy said to give this to you for being such a good girl last night!" She says brightly as you turn crimson. You see Ymir smirk and raise an eyebrow."oh really?" You show her your bandaged finger and walk off while she bursts out laughing.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot Eren :) It didn't end too badly though lol thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to a scene from reader's sat followed by cuteness and awkward flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I wanted to introduce some of reader's past in this chapter. It's pretty sad but I hope the ending of this chapter makes up for it. :) Thanks for reading!

**Four Years ago :**

You hummed happily to yourself as you made sure your make up was still in place as you gazed into the mirror. "I can't believe you'll be a married woman in a little less than an hour." Mikasa states as you twirl your dress out like you used to do when you were younger. "I know, I'm so nervous!" You reply not being able to sit still. 

You look beautiful, (f/n)", she says sincerely as she reaches to smooth out a small wrinkle in your veil. You glance over at the clock. "Mikasa, is Mike here yet?" You  ask feeling a bit worried since you knew Mike was usually never late and it was getting close to the start of the ceremony.

Mikasa frowns. "No, he isn't (f/n) but maybe he just hit traffic." She replies sounding slightly less calm than usual. You start to panic after trying to call Mike for the 15th time with no answer. "Maybe he changed his mind about getting married."

You blurt out shakily. Mikasa walks over to you calmly and takes your hand. "Of course not, (f/n), Mike was just as excited as you last night about the wedding, he couldn't wait to marry you." You both jump slightly when Eren comes running into the room looking very upset. Mikasa rushes over to him"Eren, what's wrong?"

He turns towards you. "(f/n), you have a phone call from the hospital!" He thrusts a phone at you.  After speaking to a police officer, you end the call and Mikasa drives you all to the hospital. You are greeted by a doctor and an officer with grim expressions. You feel numb as the police officer calmly tells you that the love of your life was in a head on collision with a drunk driver and he was pronounced DOA at the hospital.

You drop  to your knees as Mikasa and Eren run towards you. You look up with a tear stained face. "Mike's gone t-they couldn't save h-him!" You stutter out as sobs wrack your body. Mikasa and Eren pull you close to them. Eren cries with you as Mikasa makes the painful phone calls. 

 

 **  Present time, ** **Friday** **night: **

You take one final look in the full length mirror on the back of your closet door just to make sure you don't have any food or paint stains that you may have overlooked. You shut the closet after you deem yourself presentable. 

You walk out towards the living room to grab your pocketbook and a light sweater. You smile at the scene before you. Eren, Mikasa and Armin are camped out in front of the tv watching movies and stuffing their faces with popcorn. It almost takes you back to your childhood together. 'Some things never change' you think to yourself happily. 

That all changes when Armin notices your presence and comes over to give you a hug. "I missed you,(f/n), I wish you could have joined us tonight." He smiles. "I won't be out too late, I'm sure I'll see you when I get back." Eren shoots  a glare in your direction. "I can't believe you're ditching us for that shithead."  Eren says pouting.

"Jean is not going to be the only one there, Eren, and you know that." Eren just mutters and turns back around to watch tv. You walk over and ruffle his hair. "You know I love you guys." Eren pushes your hand away and smirks. "Yeah, yeah we know." he mumbles. You give a quick wave and head out to the diner. 

* * *

 You meet everyone at the diner and you all slide into a large booth. Everyone shares greetings and grabs a menu to make their selections. Soon a waitress takes everyone's orders and leaves to retrieve your drinks. "I'm glad you could come tonight, (f/n)."

Jean says with a slight pinkness in his cheeks. Slightly startled you look over at Jean sitting across from you and blush as well. "I'm glad I could join you guys too." You say feeling a little nervous, not being used to being in a social situation with a guy without interruptions from overprotective relatives. 

 Soon the food is served and consumed with pleasant conversations and joking in between. Although you are pretty sure Eren has been secretly texting Connie, who occasionally looks down at his phone and laughs at what definitely appears to be a picture of Jean with a horse head photoshopped onto his body. 'At least he's not here in person' you remind yourself gratefully. 

Just as the desserts have arrived you hear a squeal and see Hange and Claire approaching the table. "Hey guys!" Hange shouts cheerfully. Everyone returns Hange's greeting. Claire pushes in front of her. "Claire wanted to come and say hi and introduce me to her 'grown up friends'."

She says with a smile. Claire starts pointing to everyone at the table. "Ok Auntie Hange, that is Miss Krista, Miss Ymir, Miss Sasha, Connie, Marco, Miss (f/n) and um..." You quickly chime in, "That's our friend, Jean, Claire." You inform. Claire blushes "I'm sorry." Jean smiles at her. "It's ok we haven't met before." 

 Claire scowls for a minute and you can tell exactly who she inherited that from. You hold in a laugh."I thought Jean was a horse, Mr. Eren lied to me." Claire says pouting. You remember Claire's love of horses. "I am going to have a talk with Mr. Eren about that Claire," you tell her. Jean scowls but doesn't say anything.

Hange takes that as the cue to leave, saying it was nice to meet everyone and that Claire had to get to bed soon. Shortly after they left, your friends all start to say their goodbyes. You make sure to apologize to Jean about the horse incident but he actually just laughed it off and told you that he still had a nice time. You both blush when he gives you an awkward hug. You both say your goodbyes promising to meet up again soon. 

A short while later, you enter your apartment and see Mikasa, Eren and Armin now half asleep on the couch. You pick up one of the throw pillows off the floor and chuck it perfectly nailing Eren in the head. He startles awake. "Hey what's that for?" You give him a glare and walk to your room quietly smirking in the hallway.

* * *

 

 After ending another busy day at work, you, Krista and Eren are wiping down the tables and straightening up the classroom. Krista turns the radio on in the classroom to her favorite station. Music always made cleanup go faster and you and Krista loved having silly dance-offs.

Yours and Krista's faces light up with stupid grins when "Shake it Off" starts playing. Eren groans and leaves the room. You happily bounce around scrubbing the tabletops free of dried paint and glitter while twirling in your apron.

You find a particularly hard patch and bend foward still playfully shaking your butt in the air. You see Krista has stopped dancing. You jump up happily. "I win!" You shout gleefully. You notice Krista is trying not to laugh and is glancing towards the door.

 "What is th-.." You start to ask as you turn around. You immediately turn tomato red when you see Levi smiling smugly in the doorway. "So, this what happens after work, weird ass twerking competitions?" You frown. "No one was twerking and why are you here watching, pervert?" You reply folding your arms over your chest. You can help but find yourself fighting a smile.

"I came to ask you something on Claire's behalf and didn't expect to get a show." He smirks. You sigh. "Is Claire okay, what does she need?" He pauses to breathe for a moment and actually looks a little nervous? You can't help but notice how attractive he is and feel a blush creeping up again.  _'Don't even think about it, (f/n),'_ You think to yourself.

"So, the hospital is having their annual picnic/ fundraiser next weekend  and everyone has to bring some kind of shitty food to share and Claire has decided that she wants you to be her guest and bring your 'rainbow cupcakes'." Your eyes widen for a moment and you smile shyly.

"Why didn't Claire ask me?" You ask curiously. "She insisted that I ask for her, and she wants to help you make them." You feel flattered that Claire was opening up more now, so much happier than she was when she first started class this summer.

"Sure, when would be a good time for her to come over?" You ask. Levi smirks at you again. "You are coming to our house to make them, I want to see how you make these shitty things and what makes them better than my cookies that I have always brought." You swallow nervously. "Um sure, when's a good time?" You direct to him.

"Tomorrow afternoon, we need to start early because we need to bake at least a hundred of those fuckers." He replies. "Language, Levi!" You reply before you could catch yourself. He smirks."Are you going to put me in the corner?" He raises an eyebrow at you playfully. You look away blushing."Sorry, force of habit but I really hope you try not to use that language around Claire." He gives you a serious look. "Yes, as hard as it is, I've been trying." You smile."Thank you." 

You go into a box on the shelf and dig out a shiny star sticker. You peel off the backing and hold out your hand. "Give me your hand." Levi looks at you like you have three heads. He gives you his hand anyway. You press the star sticker on the back of his hand and gently drop his hand. "Everyone gets a sticker for trying and I hope maybe this would motivate you to keep going." You smirk. 

He laughs. "Do I get a prize if I earn enough stars?" He asks playfully. You smirk. "Maybe, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, I really have to get home and make dinner." You say realizing that it was getting late. He moves out of the doorway. "Yeah,I gotta go too before Hange and Claire come looking for me." You move past him and he follows you down the hallway and out the front door. 

"See you tomorrow." You say waving. He waves back quickly. You can see Hange and Claire sitting in the car. They turn to each other and smile and you could swear you see them give each other a hi-5 . You smile and shake your head. Your thoughts are interrupted by a sharp honk from your car. You see an impatient Eren smirking at you from the passenger seat. "I'm starving!" He whines at you as you seat yourself in the car. You just laugh and start the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just could not help myself with this cuteness lol I was "awwing" to myself while writing because I love fluff especially with Levi lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tragic flashback and then baking with Claire and Levi.!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I just want to thank everyone who is reading and enjoying the story so far. :) I appreciate your comments and kudos! 
> 
> Trigger Warning!! There is mention of depression and a past suicide attempt while not graphic, still very serious. Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with this material. 
> 
> There is lots of fluff after so if you just want to skip down to that you can. Thanks for reading!

You gather the supplies you need for making the cupcakes from your kitchen and pack them into a bag. After you confirm that you've packed everything you'll need, you zipper the bag shut. You pause for a moment and take a deep breath to calm your nerves, not understanding why you feel this way over such a simple task.

You realize that it's not the task itself you are nervous about, it's the person you are doing it with. You try to tell yourself that it's not a big deal, you're just helping out a student that asked for assistance. You usually aren't nervous around other guys being that you live with one, work with them and have a few guy friends. You hate to admit it to yourself but something about Mr. Ackerman had you feeling like a schoolgirl with a crush. 

For the past few days you have tried your hardest to convince yourself that you're just over analyzing this, that you just see Levi as a platonic friend. Deep down, you know that it's really because you are frightened by the fact that the last time you felt this way about a man, fate had cruelly torn you both apart leaving a gaping hole in your soul that could never be filled. 

It had taken at least 3 years to become a functional human being again after Mike's death. Those years contained your darkest moments. So painful that at one point, you had lost the will to live. If Eren and Mikasa hadn't come to check on you when you stopped answering calls and texts, the overdose of pills you swallowed  would have succeeded in taking your life. Your friends had you rushed to the hospital just before it was too late. When your friends were allowed to visit you, their outpouring of love about how much you meant to them had given you a second chance and motivation to pick up the broken pieces of your cracked heart and start on the road to put them back together. 

It was not an easy journey but you pushed through it. There were countless hours of therapy, a hospital stay and support groups. Even after you had settled back into something resembling a normal life, the fact that you lived n a small town where everyone knew each other had threatened to send you back into a depression.

Everywhere you went the loud whispers about your attempted suicide followed. Thankfully you decided to move to the city to start over instead of succumbing to the gossip of others.You still attend a bereavement group twice a month near your apartment to connect with others who also suffered a loss. It serves as an outlet for your emotions and you are able to help newcomers mend their broken hearts giving back what was given to you in your time of need. 

 You snap yourself out of the sad flashbacks and bring your thoughts to the present time. You pick up your bags and head towards the door of the apartment. You pass Eren on the couch surrounded by junk food playing some obnoxiously loud battle game. "Save me a cupcake please?" He calls out not even turning to look at you eyes glued to the tv screen. You smirk. "I'll think about it." Eren frowns but goes right back to button mashing. You shake your head and exit the apartment.

* * *

 

You are currently being dragged down the hallway by an excited Claire who had answered the door as soon as you rang the doorbell. She was already wearing a pink apron with a smiling cartoon cupcake on the front. You pass a few rooms in a blur and can't help but notice how neat and tidy the house is, one would never guess there was a young child living here. You smile as you think of how someone might think a child lived in your apartment from the state Eren would leave it in. 

Finally you arrive in the kitchen panting slightly from trying to keep up with Claire's pace. The kitchen is also clean and tidy as expected. All the necessary bowls and utensils lined up on the counter ready to go. You try really hard not to laugh when your eyes land on Levi, who is leaning against the counter. He is wearing the exact same apron as Claire, smiling cupcake and all in adult size. 

"What's so funny, (y/n)?" Levi asks raising an eyebrow at you, his expression totally serious. You blush slightly. "You two look adorable!" You can't help but blurt out. Claire giggles. "I got Daddy the apron for Father's Day, Auntie Hange helped pick these out for us!" Claire exclaims happily. "I think the pink suits you nicely Levi." You say still trying not to laugh. "Tch, it takes a real man to wear pink, (y/n). He says with a hint of a smile. 

After the batter was mixed and poured into separate bowls, a different food coloring was added to each bowl. You show Levi and Claire how to fill the cupcake wrappers, adding one layer of each colored batter. You can't help but smile as you watched Claire standing on her step stool carefully trying to pour the batter into cups as Levi helped her lift the bowls. After all the cups were filled, the pans were placed in the oven to bake. 

While the cupcakes were baking, you all cleaned up the dishes from making the batter. Soon the cupcakes were baked and had cooled off. You each took an icing bag and added frosting to the cupcakes. After all the cupcakes were frosted they were placed in sealed containers and placed in the extra refrigerator in the garage, except for 5 of them so everyone could try one. 

Levi smirks. "I guess you were right brat, these cupcakes are pretty good, still not as good as my cookies though." He says to Claire. Claire smiles and whispers in your ear. "Don't listen to Daddy, he's just jealous." She giggles. Levi fakes a frown and crosses his arms over his chest. "I am not jealous brat." Claire giggles again and hugs Levi tightly. "You're so funny Daddy." Levi just sticks his tongue out at her. 

"Well it's getting late and I have to go home and feed Mr. Eren his dinner." You say as you grab your jacket and bags. Levi and Claire walk you to your car. You say goodbye to Levi and Claire. You give Claire a hug and tell her you will see her in school on Monday. Claire then takes your hand and pulls you to stand in front of Levi.

"Now give Daddy a hug too because that's what friends do." She says    seriously as she places your arms around each other while you both stand there awkwardly. Claire decides to help by gently pushing Levi forward which causes Levi to stumble slightly and he falls forward and his body pressed against yours. You freeze for a minute and then you both jump back, both of you blushing.  

You quickly move towards your car after telling Levi you would see him at the picnic next week. You get in your car and pull away from their house having plenty of time to think about what just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader joins Levi, Claire and Hange at the picnic....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know it's been months since I've updated :( I've been so busy lately with school and the holidays. I hope to make it up to you guys with this long ass chapter lol 3,000 words is a record for me :)
> 
> Trigger Warning: death and illness (cancer) are mentioned in this chapter just want to point that out to warn you ahead of time. Lots of feels in this chapter: both happy and sad. I hope I've balanced it out well.
> 
> Thank you for all the kind comments and sticking with me even with sporadic updates. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading!

** Saturday Morning:  
**

****You finish your breakfast and place your dishes in the dishwasher. You then try to burn off your nervous energy by straightening up the kitchen. A sudden gasp of surprise startles you from behind. You turn around to see Eren staring in awe at the plates on the table containing eggs, pancakes and bacon. "Whoa, (y/n), is this all for me?" He asks with a wide grin. "Yes, Eren, who else would it be for, I made extra since I might not be home until after dinner."

Eren pauses from shoveling food onto his plate and furrows his brows in confusion. "Are you going out today, (y/n)?" He asks, as he drowns his pancakes in syrup. "Eren, I've told you at least three times this week that Claire had invited me to the fundraiser picnic for the hospital." Eren's eyes widen for a moment  and then a smirk appears on his face.

"So that's why you're all dressed up." He teases. You glance down at your new sundress and strappy sandals you had purchased earlier in the week while out shopping with Mikasa. "I am not 'all dressed up', I thought it would be nice to be able to go somewhere without wearing clothes splattered in paint and dried mac and cheese for once." You scoff.

The tall brunette lets out an amused chuckle. "I am sure Claire could care less about what you're wearing (y/n)."  A faint blush creeps onto your cheeks. "I don't know what you're trying to imply, I just wanted to wear my new dress while the weather is nice." You reply trying not to sound too defensive.

"Oh come on (y/n), everyone knows that you and Dr. Crankypants have a thing for each other, he's been coming to pick up Claire instead of Hange lately." He accuses, green eyes lighting up in amusement. "First of all, you guys should be paying more attention at work instead of gossiping and second of all, 'Crankypants'?, what are you, five?" You respond, raising your tone slightly. "Ok, ok I'm done teasing you, I couldn't resist, you make it too easy." You smack him lightly on the head with a roll of paper towels from the counter.

"I said I would stop (y/n), seriously, you haven't smiled like that in a long time and if you're happy, I'm happy." He says sincerely locking his eyes with yours. Your expression falters for a moment but a small smile returns to your lips. "Would your response have been the same if I had said I was going somewhere with Jean?" You ask, trying not to laugh at the sudden scowl replacing Eren's playful grin. "Not funny, (y/n)." He mumbles into his forkful of eggs. "Besides Levi's actually been less of a dick to us when he comes to pick up Claire so we all benefit." He says, falling back into his usual smartass persona. 

You glance over at the clock on the wall noticing that it was time to leave if you want to arrive on time. You grab your keys and purse pausing to pat Eren on the head, causing him to swat your hand away with a laugh. You say your goodbyes and head out to your car.

 

* * *

 

Your head is swimming with a flurry of emotions as you drive towards the grounds where the picnic was being held. You haven't seen Levi since your baking session a week ago. Of course your thoughts keep drifting back to the unexpected hug that occurred between you and Levi, even though it was actually initiated by Claire.  _'Why am I making such a big deal about this? I'm sure he hasn't even given it a second thought.'_  You think to yourself sadly. You then remind yourself that you were here because Claire wanted you to come and you decide to have fun and not think about feelings you and Levi may or may not have for each other.

After pulling into a parking space, you grab your purse and exit the car. You quickly pat the front of your dress to smooth out any wrinkles and survey the parking lot. Levi had told you that he, Hange and Claire would meet you there with the cupcakes since they were being stored at his house. He had the extra space and you couldn't risk having the treats raided by Eren in his next midnight snack binge. When it came to junk food, Eren was a bottomless pit. 

 Soon enough, you heard Hange calling out to you and you started walking towards her. As soon as Claire sees you, she runs ahead and almost crashes into you. She looks adorable in her pink dress and pigtails with matching ribbons. "Miss (y/n), you came!" She cheers and immediately grabs your hand walking alongside you. "I promised you, didn't I?" You ask with a smile. Claire nods and smiles back.

"Hey brat, you said you were going to help me with the damn cupcakes!" You hear a familiar voice shout. You turn to look back and see Levi pulling Claire's wagon that contains the cupcakes. Claire drags you over to the wagon. "Me and Miss (y/n) will pull the wagon, Daddy!" Claire announces and she takes the handle from Levi and gives it to you. "Tch, ditching me already, thanks a lot brat." He teases, flicking one of Claire's pigtails.

You turn towards Levi and you freeze for a moment, both of you feeling slightly awkward from the last time you saw each other. It doesn't help that he somehow looks more handsome than usual today. Even in just jeans and a t-shirt. "Thanks for coming, (y/n), you look...different." Levi comments quietly. Hange cackles and thumps him on the back playfully. "Wow, way to go shorty." She says sarcastically. "I think that's Levi's emotionally constipated way of saying that you look lovely today (y/n)." Hange replies cheerfully, ignoring the death glare from Levi, who appears to be blushing slightly. "I don't remember inviting you, four eyes." He grumbles. 

* * *

A few minutes later you finally reach the picnic grounds. There are colorful tents everywhere housing different activities and games, tables with all kinds of culinary offerings were all around and just the smell alone was enough to make you hungry. Before deciding on a plan of action, you  head over to the dessert table to unload the cupcakes which you were thankful for, dragging them around was starting to make your arm muscles hurt. 

Just after your had successfully deposited the cupcakes on the table you are startled by a deep pleasant sounding voice. "Those certainly look delicious." You turn around to find a tall handsome man with blonde hair and a dazzling smile gazing somewhat lovingly at the cupcakes on the table behind you. He then notices you standing there snapping him out of his trance. " Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there, I don't believe we've met before." He smiles and extends his hand to you. "Dr. Erwin Smith, I run the emer-" He pauses as he notices an irritated Levi heading towards you both trailed by Claire and Hange. You had gone ahead of them while they were handing in the invitations to the picnic.

"Oi! Erwin, get the hell away from those cupcakes!" Levi shouts causing Erwin to chuckle. Erwin is then bumped slightly when Claire charges forward and throws her arms around him happily. "Uncle Erwin, I missed you!!!!" Erwin lifts her into the air. "I've missed you too, Princess Claire!" He says with a laugh and then sets her back down. 

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to warn you about this one, (y/n), he's a sneaky bastard." Levi states pointing to Erwin. "So this is (y/n)? I've heard so much about you!" Erwin says extending his hand to you for a second time which you shake successfully. "What the hell are you talking about, I only mentioned that Claire was bringing (y/n)." He then notices Erwin glancing at Hange who was waving her hands in a stop motion. 

Levi glares at her and Hange giggles. "Hange and I are also friends, Levi, I wasn't aware we had to consult with you first." Erwin teases. "Don't you have some bullshitting to do to bring in some donations to the hospital?That's why they put you in charge of this shit, right?" Levi inquires with a smirk. "Need I remind you that I am still your superior, Levi and that the hospital benefits greatly from these donations?" Erwin chides. "In fact I would like to introduce you to some new guests joining us this year." He continues motioning for Levi to follow him. Levi follows reluctantly. "Cheer up Levi, Erwin will do all the talking, you just stand there and look pretty!" Hange shouts after him to which he responds by flipping her off.  

"Good, he's gone!" Hange cheers victoriously. "Now let's go stuff our faces!" She shouts grabbing both you and Claire by the hands and charges towards the food tents.

* * *

 

You and Claire are seated at one of the tables eating some lunch while Hange is off refilling her plate for the 4th time. "Do you like my Daddy, Miss (y/n)?" Claire asks innocently,her grey eyes hopeful. You cough, choking on your water. "Um, I don't really know him that well, Claire but I hope maybe someday we can become friends." You smile warmly at her. "My Daddy doesn't have a lot of friends." Claire responds quietly. "Auntie Hange says it's because people are scared of him." She pauses and then looks up at you."But you don't think he's scary, right?" She asks.

You ruffle her hair. "No, I don't think your Dad is scary Claire, he's actually pretty nice once you get to know him." She smiles. "So would you be his friend, Miss (y/n)?" You blush slightly. "Well if he asked me to, I would say yes." Claire seems happy with your answer. "So, if I asked you out to dinner next week  instead, would you still say yes?" You look back to see Levi standing right behind you. "Oh my god, how long were you standing there?" He smirks. "It's a simple yes or no question, (y/n)."

You try not to laugh."Yes but only because I don't want to disappoint Claire." You tease back. Hange finally makes her way to the table and plops down with a confused look. "What did I miss?" She asks. "Daddy is taking Miss (y/n) to dinner next week!" Claire relays happily. Hange squeals and runs over to Levi hugging him tightly. "You finally did it! I'm so proud of you shorty!" She says happily. Levi finally manages to slip out of Hange's death grip. He reaches out his hand to you. "Can we go for a walk, I want to get away from this idiot before she causes a scene." "Good idea." You agree and quickly follow behind him.

 

* * *

 After walking the grounds for a bit, you and Levi settled on a bench near a small pond. You sat in silence for a few minutes, watching a small group of ducks   swim around. "(Y/n)?" Levi asks breaking the silence. You turn towards him. "Are you alright, you look constipated." He says bluntly causing you to smirk slightly. "Um, no I've just been thinking about some things." You reply quietly. Levi frowns. "Look, if it's about asking you to dinner, I'm sorry, I realize I was being too forward, you don't have to go if it's making you uncomfortable." He blurts out quickly. 

"No, it's not that exactly, I do want to go,it's just been a long time since I've been on a date and I've been thinking about things that I haven't thought about in four years." Levi is quiet for a few moments, he looks at you and waits for you to continue. "I just realized a few minutes ago that next month would have been my fourth wedding anniversary." You answer quietly. "I didn't know you were married, (y/n)." Levi replies looking surprised. You shake your head. "I'm not,    the wedding was cancelled." You stare straight ahead watching the ducks. "Cold feet?" Levi asked also staring at the ducks. "N-no, my fiancé was killed in a car crash on his way to the wedding by a drunk driver." You respond sadly. 

Levi turns to you with a shocked expression. "Shit, I'm sorry (y/n), you don't have to talk about this." He says, features focused on you with concern. "No, Levi it's ok, I need to talk about this, I've bottled it up for too long." You pull out your phone scrolling through some pictures and then hand it to Levi. "That's Mike, We met in school 6 years ago." You tell him as you point to the picture of you and Mike from when you first started dating. "So you went to school together?" He asks. You let out a small laugh."No, I was assigned to his class as a student teacher in my last year of college, he taught kindergarten." Levi smirks. "Seriously, a kindergarten teacher, I thought you were going to tell me he was a wrestler or some shit." You laugh.

"It's okay, he got that a lot." You say with a smile."He was an amazing teacher, the kids loved him." You scroll over to a picture of the class all hugging Mike on the last day before summer vacation. Levi takes your hand and hands your phone back to you. "Thank you for sharing that with me, (y/n)." He looks at you sincerely. You nod. He takes out his phone and hands it to you. "That's Petra." He says softly. Your eyes go wide for a moment when you see the familiar copper hair and dazzling smile."Oh my gosh, Claire looks-" He nods. "just like her, I know." Levi says with a smile. 

"We met when I was in medical school, she worked at a cafe that I would go to when I needed to study for exams." He smirks. "She was always pestering me about not eating enough and always looking tired." He lets out a chuckle."She also made damn good tea." You can't help but chuckle as well. He scrolls ahead and stops at a picture of Petra smiling lovingly while holding a tiny newborn. "And there she is, the little brat.." He says pointing with a small smile. "Aw, she was cute even then." You say softly. "That's because you didn't have to hear her shrieking every 2 goddamn hours every night or change her disgusting shitty diapers." He responds with a smirk. 

Levi goes on to tell you that shortly after Claire was born, Petra became very sick. After extensive testing it was revealed that she had breast cancer that had went undetected due to her not having any symptoms until then. Unfortunately because it was not found sooner, it had metastasized to other parts of her body including her brain. Levi had taken her to all the best cancer specialists he knew through connections at work and even after radical chemotherapy treatments the cancer still remained and Petra passed away shortly after Claire's first birthday.

 "I'm so sorry Levi." You say as you hand him his phone back tears running down your face after learning about Petra's fate. He looks over to you and tries to brush the tears from your face. "No, Im sorry (y/n), I shouldn't have dumped that depressing shit on you like that." He says apologetically. Your shake your head. "Don't be, I think we both needed to get these things out as difficult as they were to say." You touch his hand gently."Thank you, Levi." He shocks you by taking your hand and squeezing it gently."No, thank you, (y/n), I do feel better after holding that shit in for so long."

You squeeze his hand back. "Do you still want to go out to dinner after I ruined the day and made you cry?" He asks you. You meet his gaze intently."You didn't ruin it,Levi, if anything I feel even more of a connection with you now." Your say smiling softly. Before he can reply Hange comes bounding over to you both. "Speaking of ruining things.." Levi mutters and you giggle. "We've been looking all over for you two!" Hange exclaims panting heavily. Claire is slowly making her way over as well. She approaches Levi and climbs into his lap. "Wow Daddy you're really good at hiding!" Claire exclaims and gives him a hug. "I wasn't hiding brat, (y/n) and I wanted to see the ducks without Hange's big mouth scaring them away." Claire giggles and then yawns widely. Levi checks his phone. "Shit, it's getting late, it's almost bedtime for the brat, we should start heading home." He says as Claire pouts.

Hange leans over to pick up Claire in her arms. "Thanks for coming today, (y/n), you made Claire's day, I'll see you next week!" She brings Claire over who hugs you and yawns yet again. "I had a lot of fun,I'll see you on Monday right Miss (y/n)? You hug her back. "Of course,Claire." You assure her. "Well we're going to start heading back to the car, this kid is getting heavy!" Hange says with a cackle.

Levi walks you back to your car. "I had a nice time, Levi." You say suddenly feeling a little shy. "I did too (y/n)." He says, both of your eyes meet and there is an awkward silence. "I guess I'll pick you up on Friday at 7?" He asks breaking the silence. You nod. "Sounds good, I'll see you then." You both exchange a hug and Levi starts walking away as you dig out your car keys from your purse. Suddenly he stops and says "oh fuck it." He walks back over to you.

He stands in front of you and lifts your chin up to face him and leans in kissing you gently on the lips and pulls away. "Goodnight (y/n), see you next week." He says with a crooked grin and walks back towards his car. You stand there for a moment processing what just happened and climb into the  car. You drive back towards home, your heart fluttering happily for the first time in years.

 

 

 

 


End file.
